Internet access is increasingly provided via high speed connections. High capacity data networks are currently offered over cable, fiber connections, and wireless networks. For example, cellular systems operate 3G (CDMA and UMTS/HSPA) and next generation 4G networks that utilize new and efficient protocols, such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) among others to provide increasing bandwidth and coverage.
A networked device, such as a portable computer, a tablet, a smartphone, a laptop or a mobile device, may be entitled to connect to more than one network. The choice of the network may be determined by rules that are enforced by a connection manager. For example, when multiple networks are available, a rule might direct a networked device to select a network in a certain order, such as Wi-Fi, then 4G, then 3G. The connection manager may be embedded (or reside) within the networked device, or removably installed on the networked device to facilitate access by the networked device to the available networks that the networked device is entitled to use.
Network availability may be dynamic. A network may suddenly become unavailable because of a network outage, because the networked device moved out of range of the network or because the networked device moved in range of a more desirable network. When connected to a wireless network through a networked device, a user may want to keep track of his or her session usage and time. For example, a user may travel with a networked device that establishes temporary connections with multiple wireless networks. A wireless connection may initially be provided on a 3G network. This connection may be terminated because of the mobile user moving out range of the 3G network or because the mobile device has determined that a better signal is provided by another network, such as a 4G network. The transition between the 3G and the 4G network may be unnoticed by the user of the mobile device. From the perspective of the user, the Internet/data session is continuous. However, the networked device will log two distinct sessions. Typically, the clock that keeps track of the session time will also be reset as a consequence of the termination of the first session on a different network.
The user of the networked device will not, under these circumstances, have a record of the total session time that the networked device was connected nor of the data usage that matches the user's perception of the session time or the data usage.